


Yeet! (My Nuzlock punishment for Reviving a dead mon) DISCONTINUED

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, More tags later, my nuzlock punishment to revive pokemon, my rules for nuzlock, playing shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Yellow
Kudos: 7





	1. A Journey to get a Yamper~

Yellow had just arrived at the galar region to see how pokemon behaved here. She had been so curious after she had meet the woman Sonia and her Yamper, Yellow had wanted after meeting the Yamper she wanted one of her own. The little puppy pokemon was just so adorable and she couldn't help put fall in love with the pokemon. But sadly to her liking she wasn't aloud to come by herself due to her small size and how easy it was to distract her, so she had been made to go with Lance by Green, Blue, Red, and Silver. She didn't understand why they couldn't come with her instead, but as it stands they had to take care of their gyms and protect Kanto and Johto from Team Rockets evil plans. It wasn't that she hated being around Lance but the problem was she had started developing a crush on him after she had turned sixteen. At the time she thought it was just something that would go away eventually but it never did and she was now twenty-one years and she was still attracted to him.

She half didn't expect him to agree to Green's demands for him to go with her. Green was like a mother hen to her while Blue was like teacher to her, and Red was like an older brother to her. Even though she used to have a crush on Red but it soon faded away after he declined her confession and become her brother instead. But Lance was different, he had been once her enemy though through out the years they had become closer as friends but she didn't really know how he really felt about her. Yellow had been completely surprised when she saw him in front of her little cottage announcing that he was taking he to the Galar region with him. She didn't know much of his reasonings but she didn't mind. And just to her luck they had the same sit on the airplane, so they were side by side the whole plane ride. During the plan ride when she saw him fast asleep she couldn't help herself and kissed his cheek gently as to not wake him up before blushing darkly and faced the window looking outside at the flying type pokemon passing by.

She didn't notice at the time the smirk on his face while she was looking out the planes window. When the plane had landed she shook him lightly to wake him up so they could get off the plane. Once the were off the plane Lance dragged Yellow to a hotal so they would have a place to put their things while they were there. And to their luck there was only one room left and not to mention it was also a lovers sweet. Upon hearing that they'd most likely being sharing a bed, Yellow's face want bright red, but Lance being the gentleman he was offered to sleep on the floor while she spelt on the bed. She didn't like that and agrued with him for a good two hours until they come up with an agreement both of them were willing to do. In the end they would be making the bed spilt apart making it two beds so neither would be sleeping on the floor of next to each other. But luck wasn't on their side sadly since the bed wasn't a two in one type of bed and since both of them weren't in the mood to agrue about they just slept in the same bed.

Yellow had slept facing away from Lance embarrassed and really shy about it. That night Yellow had a nice dream about being back in the Viridian Forest with her pokemon she left behind so she could catch new pokemon, so the can relax and not stress from worrying about her. Though she did bring Chuchu the Pikachu with her so she wouldn't be completely alone with Lance, her and her pokemon were having a nice panic when suddenly the dreamed changed to her in a beautiful wedding dress at the alter with Lance standing infront of her with his usual face. She woke up before dream Lance could kiss her after the preacher (which was stangerly Green) said you may kiss the bride. She woke up with a bright red face, she never had a dream suddenly change on her like that before. After she had shook her head to clear it she felt an arm warped around her waist. Yellow turned her head in a panick and sighed with relief noticing it was just Lance holding her tightly against him.

She smiled gently and removed his arm from her waist with great effort, before heading over the bathroom with her suitcase so she could refresh herself for the day. Today was determined to catch a Yamper and she rather feel clean then dirty when she want out with Lance to go catch the Puppy pokemon. After she finished she left the bathroom in her usual everyday out, she had been slightly upset with the fact that her hat wasn't in her luggage so she had to go through this whole trip without her beloved straw hat. When she had left the bathroom she noticed that Lance was awake and currently half dressed.

"Ek!" She shrieked and immediately covered her eyes after seeing him completely shirtless. She had never seen the opposite sex body before and she clearly didn't think she'd ever see it.

Lance chuckled at her innocence, he loved how easy it was to make her so flustered. He would never admit it but he had grown to love her after their battle on Cerise Island. He wished he could turn back time before those days so he wouldn't end up hurting her. But at last it was only a wish and he wouldn't go back in time just to fix his mistakes, it could leave heavy consequences for doing so. No matter how much he had tried not to, Lance couldn't get her out of his head no matter what he did to get rid of her in his mind she would always be there. He knew he had fallen for her hard but didn't believe she would ever fall in love with someone like him. When she had kissed him on the plane he was over the moon with happiness. After he finished getting dressed he let her know it was okay to look now.

After that little incident they want out to eat for breakfest and due to Lance's stubborn nature refused to let Yellow pay for it. He ended up paying for it by making sure she wasn't able to touch the check book before handing it bck to the waiter. Yellow did complain for a good half while on their why to Route 2 where Yamper's were said to roam around in the grass. They had spent all day looking for the puppy pokemon and had found no sign of it, they both were now very dirty from searching around all day. They were about to call it quits for the day when they saw a yellow puppy pokemon they had been searching for all day charge at them.

"Hello little guy-" Yellow started to greet the little puppy pokemon but it want straight passed her to growl and bark at Lance in an aggressive manner. Yellow was a tid but confused at why the Yamper was acting this way towards Lance. An old lady Yellow hadn't notice there the whole time started to giggle from the scene that was playing out.

"Yamper is known to chase after people dears," The lady contiuned to giggle, Lance just rolled his eyes and looked directly at Yellow.

"Are you still sure you want it?" He asked her calmly not at all fazed with Yamper's continous barking towards him. Yellow thought about it carefully did she really want a Yamper or did she just want it because it looked adorable? She took time to think about it clearly before coming up with an answer.

"Yes I do, it would be a great protecter when I'm home alone without Uncle around," she finally said towards him, Lance nodded throwing an ultra ball at the small puppy pokemon. It hit the pokemons head causing the pokeball to open and swallowed the pokemon inside the ball. It shook a few times before it made the ding sound that confimed the pokemon had been caught. Lance want over to the utlra ball picking it and handing it to Yellow.

"Let's go back to the hotal to clean up, then order food for dinner," he told her with a small smile before turning away to head back to the hotal. Yellow let out a giggle and looked at the small puppy pokemon inside the ball.

"I'm going to call you Lucky," She told it with a soft smile, the puppy pokemon looked over joyed in its ball before she put it on her belt. _Today was great day,_ she giggled to herself before going after Lance.


	2. The train ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know

After a good night's rest Yellow had gone with Lance to visit an old friend of his from the galar region in Hammerlock, they had taken a train all the way there. It didn't take long at all to get there since the train was faster than walking, flying, and riding a bike. During the train ride Yellow let Lucky out of its pokeball along with Chuchu so they could experience the ride as well across from Lance and herself. Yellow's heart was beating loudly in her chest at being so close to Lance yet again, the night before they had managed to actually get a two bedroom room with a kitchen and bathroom after a couple of siblings left the hotel the moment they had gotten back. It may have been a pain to move rooms but worth it since the hotel wasn't going to charge them for a room change, Yellow had been glad that they could have their own beds but felt a bit sad for the fact Lance wasn't going to hold her again.

During the ride she had met a young trainer named Lee due to him wanting to get off the train. Yellow had met him due to needing to go to the lady's room, on her way back she had been bumped into since the train had stopped to let wooloo pass on the tracks. He had been so excited that he was in a new area to catch new pokemon, after he had apologized he introduced himself to her, which she did in return, he told her his reasons for being excited and after a quick goodbye they parted ways. Yellow was smiling when she got back to Lance and explained to him why she had taken longer than usual to get back to their seat. After she told him that Lance had told her Lee was the little brother to champion Leon, he had also met the boy during her time going to the bathroom. It was a quick greeting before the boy ran off to go find his friend. She found the boy adorable and he reminded her of her friends back home, as soon as she was done in the bathroom she noticed that Lance was waiting for her.

“Lance?” She questioned but all he did was put a finger to her lips and pointed at a sleeping Trapinch next to a teen boy who was probably its trainer. A Sylveon next to him as well but was more awake and was watching the Trapinch carefully, Yellow couldn’t help but find them cute. 

Lance led Yellow away passing a Stunky and a Corvisquire on the way back to their seat. When they got back to he hadn’t let go of her hand, not even when they got back to their seat, it was like he didn’t want to let her go for some reason. She had slowly fallen asleep against him finding him comfortable as a pillow and didn’t wake up again until it was nightfall. This was just the start to her night with Lance as they left the train to enter the wild area, they had to walk through the wild area to get to Hammerlock because of Wooloo’s on the tracks, this was just the start...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my nuzlock rules. It will be like the "normal" rules when you get a balls your nuzlock starts. But since each route is longer then normal routes in the pokemon game sword and Shield I'd be making my own rules.
> 
> 1\. You can catch two pokemon pre route no higher then that.
> 
> 2\. If your in battle and you need to revive a "dead" mon I must write about said pokemon here an a picture of said pokemon.
> 
> 3\. Just like in the normal nuzlock I must name each pokemon I catch no matter what
> 
> 4\. I can't trade until Game bonus story is over
> 
> Lastly,
> 
> 5\. The pair Grantedshipping will be in this book only. But if you guys do this nuzlock you gotta do your otp ship nothing else.
> 
> Thats about it! If I lose a mon I'll immediately come here and post something! Bye bye for now!
> 
> Ps. No hate for in any of the comments towards me and others!


End file.
